


neck kisses

by thilobff



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilobff/pseuds/thilobff
Summary: in which son and dele are annoyingly smitten for one another.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min, Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	neck kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mincolla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mincolla/gifts).



> for mincolla cause that juan/paulo fic made me feel things i haven't felt in a while. first fic srry if it is trash :)

Son doesn’t exactly know when he and Dele's relationship became a little more. For as long as he can remember, Dele has always been there. 

When he first signed with Tottenham they were both young and fresh. Everyone at the club was helpful and welcoming to Son. For some reason though, Dele stood out to him. He was there to help Son adjust to living in England. London was so different from Germany, and so so far from home. Dele was always there to help Son when he struggled to pronounce the weird english words or when he would get too excited and drop his gear on the ground clumsily. Whether it was fooling around on the training ground or hyping each other up before a game, Dele was there. 

Son has always craved physical attention. Growing up with his brother being so much older than him, Son always ended up attaching himself to his friends. Moving to Germany at such a young age was hard on him but he always managed to stay positive. He was always excited to joke around with his teammates and cling onto them whenever he felt like it. 

Dele was always willing to indulge in Son’s clinginess. For him it was never annoying or weird, because Dele himself enjoyed a bit of a cuddle. So when they start holding hands while watching Son’s favorite movies or when Son distractedly entangles his fingers in the nape of Dele’s neck, it isn’t weird at all. 

Even when they’re surrounded by thousands of fans and flashing cameras, they still flirt and bicker with each other. It’s becoming shameless at this point but they don’t care. All of their teammates are used to seeing them hold hands or hug for a little longer than necessary. Sonny is able to whine and shout _“EWW”_ when he sees Dele kiss David’s neck during their hug because _it’s them._

Sonny is always grateful for how well Dele can read him. When his emotions get the best of him out on the pitch, Dele is there to rub circles in his back while he mumbles unintelligible korean under his breath. Or when Mourinho is being particularly harsh during training, Dele is there to help cheer him up with his corny jokes. It’s quite normal for them to confuse Jan and Winksy in the middle of a conversation when they glance at each other and burst out laughing over something only the two of them will understand. 

Dele facetimes Son right after he hears the news of him winning gold at the Asain Games. Even though it is an ungodly time in London, Dele's voice is booming through Son’s speaker as he praises him. And it means so much to Son because he knows Dele didn’t have to go out of his way to congratulate him. But Dele is saying _“Sonny, I’m so proud of you”_ through the phone and he doesn’t know how to feel. 

When Son is feeling especially home-sick and a call to Seo-Joon doesn’t do the trick, Dele is at his doorstep ready to do all he can to calm him down. It is with those gestures that Son is most grateful to have Dele as his best friend. 

They have always been close. It has always been them giggling to themselves over stupid inside jokes or making elaborate handshakes to show everyone how extra they are. So when they start pecking each other on the lips after games or driving to training together, no one bats an eyelash. 

Sonny doesn’t know how to label he and Dele’s relationship. All he knows is that his heart rate picks up whenever Dele presses his thumbs to his neck and that he has never felt more at home with another human being like he does with Dele. 

Son is happier than he’s ever been when he realizes he can go to bed with Dele by his side and know that he is always going to be there. He always has been.

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol. ok so this is my first (and probably last) time writing a fic.. so if it's bad . T_T  
> idk if anyone will actually read this or not but i was feeling things and this is the result. this is all fiction don't take any of this too seriously. they are so cute. okay ummm leave kudos or commnets? feedback pls idk bye


End file.
